Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
In various fields, chemicals may benefit from protection from their environment until their final intended use. One approach is to encapsulate the chemical with a wall to protect the chemical from the environment. The encapsulation may later be broken to release the chemical.